


Washing Dishes

by happylemonsociety



Series: Domestic Newtmas Fics [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fic, Fluffy Ending, M/M, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylemonsociety/pseuds/happylemonsociety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt get a little personal while trying to clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. Please don't hate me! FLUFF  
> It started out as something fun and got a little bit deeper. #I'm Newt even sorry

As Newt walked inside, he threw his keys into the bucket on the wooden sideboard in the entryway and called out his boyfriend's name. "Thomas? Thomas, where the bloody hell are you!" As he began walking towards the kitchen, he slowly noticed a lemony scent reeking into the lounge room. That's when he picked up the pace and began to run. "Thomas!" He shouted, now in a panicked voice. "You better not be washing any shucking dishes! You know what happened last time!" But by the time he had finally limped to the kitchen entrance, he saw something that took away his anger and left him leaning against the counter, giggling hysterically. 

.-~-.

Thomas was leaning on the sink looking unimpressed, but it was the rest of his appearance that was making Newt giggle. His usually chaotic brown hair was plastered to his soaking wet face, his shirt was soaked through with soap, sticking to his abs. (Newt gulped as his eyes travelled this far. ) The waistband of his pants was slung low and the hems of his shorts were dripping with water. Piled high in the sink behind him were three stacks of plates and bowls, all coated in so much dish-washing liquid that they shone in the bright kitchen lighting. 

.-~-.

Once Newt had calmed down, he walked over to Thomas and ruffled his hair, spraying soap all over the window behind Thomas and several counter tops nearby. "Ah, my Tommy. You're such a bloody slinthead." Thomas grumbled under Newts touch.  
"I just wanted to do something nice, Newt. So that you wouldn't have to do it when you got home. You're always so tired when you get back from work, I hate seeing you slumped over the sink, doing all the dirty dishes." 

Newt was a news reporter and frequently had to fly to war zones and dangerous locations to film. Leaving him tired and paranoid. He sometimes woke from nightmares, his Tommy holding him. That was the only reason he could keep going on some days. 

So instead of telling Thomas to go sit down, as he usually would, he instead nodded to Thomas to move away from the sink enough to let him join. 

.-~-.

Thomas' jaw dropped. This was a big step for Newt. He was always big on doing the housework himself.  
He turned and pulled Newt away from the sink, causing him to stumble. But as always, Thomas caught him. He pulled Newt against him as he sat on the counter top. Their lips connected and as much of a cliché as it was, Thomas could still feel sparks. 

.-~-.

When they broke apart, Newt gave Thomas a confused look, "What was that for?" He asked. Thomas smiled.

"For being my boyfriend."


End file.
